Un sentiment trop pesant
by Nosika
Summary: Hinata se rend compte de ses sentiments il aimerait les lui avouer... mais qu'en est-il de Kageyama? KageHina. Suivi d'une histoire d'amour entre deux coéquipiers assez... différents!
1. Une déclaration

Je le vois tous les jours. Pourtant, plus les jours passent, moins nos yeux se croisent. Nous sommes si proches, pourtant nous sommes il est si loin.

Je l'aime.. mais j'ai tellement peur de le lui dire.

-HINATA, cria un Kageyama plutôt énervé à travers le gymnase vide et résonnant.

-A-ah! Désolé.., répondit le feinteur perdu et désemparé.

-Tsk. Si t'as des problèmes, règle-les avant que ça perturbe ton jeu.

-...

La petite chevelure rousse ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses sentiments, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait grandissaient. Il voulait tant le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire «je t'aime» à répétition et surtout, que celui-ci lui rende son amour. Mais tous deux étaient si différents, et puis, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de ce garçon aux cheveux ébènes et au caractère bien trempé?

Après tout, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments.

Hinata ne pu dormir, il tourna et vira dans son lit toute la nuit. Le matin, ce n'est pas son partenaire si irritant qui laisserait passer cette tête si fatiguée et hilarante!

-Pfuh...

-P-pourquoi tu rigoles?!, Cria Shôyô avec un air embarrassé.

-Évite de me faire rire si tôt le matin, idiot.

-C'-C'EST PAS COMME SI C'ÉTAIT CE QUE JE VOULAIS!

C'était un mensonge. A ce moment là, Hinata n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui dire à quel point il était adorable et magnifique lorsqu'il riait..

Il fut sortit de ses pensées en voyant un Kageyama rougir, la tête tournée.

-N-ne fixe pas les gens comme ça.. C'est gênant..

-C'est pas de ma faute si ton sourire est si beau.., chuchota la petite tête rousse.

-Hm?

-Rien! , répondit un petit Hinata cramoisi par la panique.

La journée passa tranquillement malgré le malaise du numéro 10 envers son numéro 9. Le soir arriva très vite, et donc l'heure de rentrer.

C'est en sortant du gymnase que le feinteur croisa le regard du passeur qui ne laissa passer seulement quelques secondes avant de lui lancer un «Allons-y» des plus direct. Hinata le suivit de quelques pas derrière lui, en silence. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était comme si Dieu lui avait donner une chance. Lui et Kageyama, seuls. Il inspira profondément avant de laisser sortir, d'une voix tremblante le nom de son partenaire. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de se retourner.

-A-ah.. eum.. Non rien!

-T'es sûr? T'as pas l'air bien, t'es rouge comme une tomate! De la fièvre?

C'est sur cette phrase que le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes s'approcha sans même qu'Hinata ne l'aperçoive. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le front du plus petit qui ne manqua pas de lever violemment la tête et de se prendre le nez de Kageyama.

-T'es bête ou quoi?! Relève pas la tête si violemment!

Hinata n'osa rouspéter.

-Je vous jure.. ajouta le jeune homme.

Celui-ci se ré-rapprocha du plus petit et posa directement son front sur le sien. Hinata vira très rapidement au rouge, tout en fermant les yeux. Kageyama, tout en se reculant d'un pas vif,

-Mais t'es brûlant!

-Si tu savais à cause de qui.., pensa la petite tête rousse.

Tobio attrapa la main de Shôyô et le tira pour le ramener chez lui le plus rapidement possible. La marche rapide de celui-ci laissa le souffle coupé au plus petit qui fixa en rougissant toujours sa main dans celle de Kageyama. Hinata s'arrêta net, c'était le moment.

-K-Kageyama? Dit Shôyô d'une voix douce et timide.

-Hm?

-Es-tu amoureux?

-C-c'est quoi cette question?!

-La réponse?

-P-peut-être bien..

Hinata pu apercevoir le passeur rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sourit.

-Je peux savoir qui c'est?

-Non!

-Aller..

C'est dans un long soupire que Kageyama lâche la main de Hinata, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules frêles du rouquin qui ne savait plus où poser son regard.

-Kageyama?.. ça devient embarrassant là..

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

-Oui?

-Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu.

C'est à ce moment que Hinata, les yeux fermés par la peur et le cœur battant à n'en plus finir sentit une douce sensation sur ses lèvres. C'était plaisant.. Il entre-ouvra les yeux pour voir apparaître un Kageyama cramoisi qui l'embrassait avec amour et passion.

-T-t'as ta réponse, imbécile! C'est pas possible.. toujours en train de me mettre dans tous mes états!

-Héhé.. Kageyama.. Tu peux le dire s'il te plaît?, demanda Hinata d'une voix basse mais assez haute pour atteindre l'oreille de celui qu'il aime tant.

-Toi d'abord.

La chevelure d'or ne manqua pas de se jeter dans les bras de son tendre amour et de le serrer comme jamais avant de remonter sa tête vers lui et de planter ses yeux brillants dans les siens.

-J-je t'aime.. Tobio..

Le cœur de Kageyama manqua un battement et tout en reprenant sa respiration répondit avec un sourire comme on ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant sur son visage.

-Moi aussi..

Les deux amoureux encore un peu gênés rentrèrent en silence dans le pénombre en se donnant timidement la main malgré leurs joues rougies pas la nouveauté de ce sentiment si plaisant.

Ce n'est que le début de longues péripéties à venir dans leur histoire..


	2. Une gêne passagère

Hinata

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Kageyama et moi sortons ensemble et pourtant, rien n'a changé.. Hormis quelques petites gênes par-ci par-là.

Nous nous rendons au lycée ensemble, nous déjeunons ensemble, nous rentrons ensemble, et enfin, nous sommes toujours le duos de secondes raccordés par notre style de jeu. Le silence règne entre nous, la communication n'y est plus. Les autres trouvent ça étrange mais pourtant, ils ne disent rien et c'est mieux ainsi. Ils ne savent pas encore que Kageyama et moi sortons ensemble..

Après avoir rêvassé un moment durant tout les cours de maths, je n'avais pas remarqué que mes yeux étaient rivés sur celui qui était à présent mon petit copain. «Heureusement qu'il n'a rien remarqué..» pensais-je.

-Kageyama.. chuchotais-je à son oreille alors qu'il ne restait plus que nous dans la salle.

-WOAH!

Après que Kageyama ait sursauté, il tomba en arrière, c'est-à-dire sur moi..

-A-Aïe..

Le passeur avait eu le temps de se retourner pour se trouver, au sol, au dessus de Hinata retenant la chaise prête à s'écrouler sur le plus petit.

-Ah! Kageyama! Je suis vraiment désolé.. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, ça va! Mais évite de me faire peur comme ça imbécile.. Heureusement que tu ne t'aies pas pris la chaise en pleine face tu n'en serais pas sorti indemne crois-moi!

-Haha.. Ah. Mais tu saignes!

-Hein?

Kageyama avait une coupure à l'arcade sourcilière d'où s'échappait un liquide vif qui longeait lentement ses traits.

-Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie!

Hinata attrapa la main du plus grand sans réfléchir et se précipita jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui se situait non loin de la salle. Arrivé, personne n'était là.

«C'est vrai que c'est la course d'orientation pour les premières et terminales aujourd'hui.. L'infirmière n'est pas là» se souvint Hinata.

-... C'est pas pour dire mais si tu prends autant ton temps, j'ai le temps de mourir.

-A-ah, oui! Assis-toi je vais chercher du désinfectant et un bandage.

Kageyama était attentif à tous les gestes qu'était en train de produire sa petite tête rousse avant de se mettre à rire, ce qu'Hinata ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-P-pourquoi tu rigoles?...

Lâcha un Hinata avec une mine boudeuse.

-Je me disais juste que quand tu paniques tu es mignon. Tu bouges dans tous les sens et tu t'inquiètes pour un rien. Quand je pense que j'ai la chance d'être le seul à pouvoir te voir dans cet état.. ça me rend heureux.

Hinata était resté sans voix, les yeux grands ouverts, le bandage dans la main, en train de se dérouler et le désinfectant en train de couler sur le sol blanc.

-Tu es en train de tous renverser.. Tellement maladroit mon petit Shôyô.. huhu.

Kageyama avait eu le temps de presser sa blessure avec un coton, assis sur le lit.

-Ah, mince! Mais.. évite de te moquer de moi s'il te plaît..Et puis tu dis tout ça sans gêne comme si c'était normal.. C'est embarrassant.

Hinata était devenu rouge comme une tomate et grommelait ces paroles avec une voix timide et tremblante.

Après que le petit feinteur eut terminé de soigner son passeur, ils sortirent tous deux de l'infirmerie.

-Il est déjà cette heure là..

La fin des cours avait sonnée depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils avaient manqué le cours d'histoire mais ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas pour autant.

Ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires restées dans la salle de cours avant de descendre. Tout deux se chaussèrent et rangèrent leurs chaussons un peu usés avant d'ouvrir la porte de sortie.

-Tsk, il pleut.

-J'ai un parapluie.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans un silence absolu au milieu d'un paysage devenu sombre. C'était l'automne, la nuit tombait plus tôt. Après quelques minutes sans parler, Kageyama brisa le silence.

-Tu veux pas que je tienne le parapluie, parce que j'en ai marre de me plier en deux.

-Désolé d'être petit, hein!

Hinata, d'un geste brusque remit le parapluie dans la main de Kageyama qui afficha un sourire hautain et satisfait.

Hinata n'y prêta pas attention, il avait l'habitude.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au croisement où ils se retrouvaient tous les matins, et se séparaient le soir.

-Bon.. Bah rentre bien, à demain.

Après avoir lâché cette phrase, Kageyama tourna les talons pour emprunter le chemin qui le mènera jusqu'à chez lui.

-A-attends!

Le grand se tourna lentement en entendant la voix du plus petit ainsi que des pas rapides se rapprocher de plus en plus. En un rien de temps, le rouquin s'était jeté dans les bras de son passeur en rougissant de plus belle puis il releva la tête pour apercevoir un Kageyama surprit et paniqué.

-J'avais envie..

Shôyô baissa la tête et posa avant de la poser contre le torse de son petit ami. Il put sentir et entendre les battements de cœurs de celui-ci qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides. «Le mien ne doit pas être mieux..» pensa-t-il.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant de se lâcher, rouges comme des pivoines et de se dire pour la deuxième fois, à demain.

* * *

Kageyama

Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais le cœur toujours autant perturbé et les joues en feu.

-Raah, arrête toi deux secondes foutu cœur, enfin pas trop quand même..

Arrivé chez lui, il déposa son sac à l'entré et retira ses chaussures qu'il laissa près de son sac. Il longea le couloir pour se retrouver dans le salon où il se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur le canapé. «Je suis rentré.» dit-il de façon à ce que lui seul entende. De toute façon, il pourrait le crier, il ne recevrait aucune réponse. Il était seul dans cette demeure bien trop grande pour y accueillir une seule personne. Ses parents ne sont jamais là, ils ne sont pas rentrés depuis au moins une semaine et quand ils rentrent, ils ne se croisent pratiquement pas.

Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude..

2 jours passèrent.

Ils passèrent sans que, Hinata Shôyô, élève et joueur dans l'équipe de volley de Karasuno mais aussi petit ami de Kageyama ne vienne en cours ou ne donne de nouvelles à personne. L'inquiétude commençait à apparaître dans le cœur de Tobio. Il l'avait appelé 3 fois depuis. 3 fois, ça pouvait sembler peu pour ce genre de situation, mais pour le nombre de fois que Kageyama appelait son petit ami, c'était énorme. Surtout que Hinata ne manquait jamais un appel de Tobio.

Une semaine entière s'écoula avant que le passeur ne reçoive un message de son coéquipier avec qui il n'avait pas joué depuis un bon moment..

«Séparons-nous.» Était la seule chose écrite dans le message de Hinata.

Celui-ci faillit lâcher son téléphone tellement le choc était puissant. Ses yeux et sa mâchoire étaient grands ouverts. Jamais Hinata ne pourrait lui dire ça.. Et surtout par message..

Sans réfléchir, le garçon fonça comme une flèche en direction de la maison de Shôyô.


	3. Un amour infini (fin)

Bonjour à tous! Pardonnez le temps d'attente mais je n'ai pas forcément eu le temps ni la motivation. Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction KageHina. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture. C:

* * *

Kageyama n'avait jamais couru aussi vite et autant de sa vie. Il transpirait à grosses goûtes et ses jambes n'allaient bientôt plus tenir. «Pourquoi cet imbécile habite aussi loin !?», dit-il dans une forte respiration. Il n'était jamais venu chez Hinata. Il l'avait seulement raccompagné une fois lorsqu'il était malade et fiévreux, mais il n'était pas entré.

-C'est là!

Kageyama arriva en trombe devant la porte et sonna au moins 4 fois jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

\- Oui, oui, je suis là!

La porte s'ouvra, mais personne n'était là. Kageyama resta fixe.

-Eh! Je suis là!

-Ah. Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vue, Natsu.

-Méchant!

« Les deux mêmes. Ils ne sont pas frère et sœur pour rien.», pensa Tobio dans un léger sourire.

-Tu veux voir mon frère ?

-Ah, oui! Il est là ?!

-O-oui. Il est.. enfin.. Il a dit que. RAAAH ! IL EST DANS SA CHAMBRE ! Il m'avait dit de n'ouvrir à personne.. Et surtout pas à toi.

Natsu afficha une mine triste sur son visage caché par sa chevelure orangée. Une main lui caressa la tête et lui dit «merci.»

Tobio monta les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre une porte avec un poster de volley ball. Dans un soupire, il pensa que ça ne pouvait être que sa chambre. Il toqua.

-Natsu ? C'est toi ?

-Pas vraiment, non..

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Hinata ouvra la porte en trombe pour apercevoir Kageyama avec une expression neutre. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans savoir quoi se dire jusqu'à ce que le passeur brise le silence. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le tendit à Hinata.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-A-ah.. Hahaha.. Je.. Entre.

Tout deux entrèrent dans la chambre du plus petit. Hinata s'assit sur une chaise de bureau et Kageyama sur le lit. Après avoir pris une grande respiration, Hinata pris la parole.

-Je vais déménager.

-Hein ?

-J'ai dit que j'allais déménager !

-Quand ?

-Dans 3jours.. Ma mère est décédée l'année dernière et mon père a perdu son travail. Il a trouvé un poste bien payé dans une entreprise à l'étranger..

-C'est une raison pour me larguer par message..

-Hein ?

-ET C'EST UNE RAISON POUR ME LARGUER ?! Par message qui plus est !

-Mais je.. !

Hinata se leva violemment de sa chaise pour riposter mais rien ne sortit. Il vit que Kageyama serra des poings plus que jamais et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en fixant le sol puis se mit à parler à voix basse.

-Je ne veux pas..

-..

-Je veux pas que tu partes ! Je veux pas qu'on soit séparés..

Shôyô ouvrit la bouche mais sa voix avait disparu. Seules les larmes lui montaient jusqu'aux yeux avant de couler à torrent sur ses joues rosies. Il s'approcha lentement de Kageyama et dit «Moi non plus je ne veux pas.. mais c'est impossible de tenir une relation si lointaine ! Je.. ! Je ne sais plus.. »

Il se perdit dans ses mots et se laissa tomber au sol. Le plus grand descendit du lit pour s'asseoir face au plus petit qui était en larmes.

-Alors ne part pas.. Reste. Reste avec moi.

-Quoi ?..

-Vient vivre chez moi ! C'est grand ! Mes parents ne sont jamais là et la maison est trop grande pour moi. Il y a une chambre de libre, et..

Il fut coupé par le visage surpris et émerveillé de Hinata qui avait arrêté de pleurer.

« Si adorable.. » pensa-t-il avant de le prendre violemment dans ses bras et de le serrer plus fort que tout.

-T-tu me fais mal..

-Désolé.

-...D'accord. Je ferais tout pour que mon père me laisse rester.

-Je suis heureux.. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi..

Après tout, on dit toujours qu'on se rend compte de ce qui nous est cher lorsqu'on l'a perdu..

-Oh ! Tu es devenu poète maintenant ?, Fit Hinata tout en riant joyeusement.

-Imb- !

« Imbécile. », c'est ce qu'allait dire Kageyama, mais il trouva que ce n'était pas le moment et répondit simplement «Je t'aime.». Il mit ses mains sur ses joues puis se regardèrent amoureusement. Ils se rapprochèrent pour enfin atteindre les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre qu'ils avaient désirées depuis si longtemps en secret.

\- 2 ans passèrent. -

-TOBIOOOOOOO.

-Gueule pas comme ça !

-Mais je trouve pas mes baskets ! Je vais être en retard !

Tobio laissa tomber son sac par terre et chercha son petit-ami qui était.. toujours aussi bruyant dès le matin.

-Là.

-Ah. Mercii mon Tobio que j'aime~~

-T-... Tsk.

-Hihi. Allons-y ou on va encore se faire remonter les bretelles par le prof.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui nous met en retard tous les matin, lâcha la chevelure ébène dans un râlement.

-Oui, en même temps.. C'est un peu normal après ce que tu me fais le soir !

-T-.. ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE!

The End.

Encore merci d'avoir suivi ma première fiction qui est en fait plus courte que je ne l'auras pensé mais avec laquelle j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction!


End file.
